Choosing Carefully
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Shikamaru though he would be able to get a nice, relaxing day, but he should have known that that really was too much to ask for.


**A/N:  
** Hi there, it's been a while since I did any ShikaIno stories, so yeah, here you go; another cute little piece^^  
I hope you like it, and I would really appreciate it if you left me a review in the bottom of the page.

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to LadyMinecrafter for betaing on this story.

* * *

 **Choosing Carefully**

* * *

It was an early morning in Konoha and the birds were singing joyfully. The weather was something that generally would be described as perfect, but this was not the opinion of the male lying on the grass. It was all too hot outside for him, and even though the sun wasn't on its highest, it still made it unbearable to move. Still, Shikamaru had been able to leave the house and was now lying on his back in the shadows of a gigantic tree. Though the coverage it helped brighten his mood, the sky certainly didn't.

Why was it that the skies always seemed to choose the worst possible dates to stay away on? When it was windy and cold outside, sure, then the clouds skies occupied the sky, but on days when you could actually feel the need to lie down and enjoy them, they were nowhere to be seen.

"There you are. I've been searching all over for you."

Shikamaru didn't need to to open his eyes. He knew that voice and would have recognized it anywhere. The question was if he really wanted to hear it or not. So he kept still, awaiting the situation.

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru. I know you're not sleeping." She complained. Neither this time did the boy show any sign of being awake, and the girl rolled her eyes as she kicked him gently in the side with her foot. A grunt of discomfort left the boy and Ino kneeled down beside him. "Just give it up."

The young Nara let out a sigh. Though he wasn't particularly enjoying himself, it sure seemed like he would have a better time just lying here than being dragged up and out by Ino. Not that he had anything against her. No, she was probably one of his best friends, but sometimes she was just a little too much to handle. Still, he had a feeling that if he didn't do anything, she would probably just stay here anyway and nag him until he finally gave up and joined her.

"Ah, fine." He pushed himself up in a sitting position. If it would happen eventually, why not get it over with. "What is it?"

"Well," the girl responded as she sat down next to him. "Well, Tsunade sent me to inform you of our next mission, but… I was just wondering, could I talk with you about something else first? I- It's a personal problem..."

That caught Shikamaru's attention. Ino liked to talk. A lot. And most of what she said was about herself in some way, but she never brought up any personal problems. Heck, he'd actually wondered if she had any. The Yamanaka girl was always so up and front about everything she did so she mostly confronted anything that bothered her without any help. But if that was true, then what could she be wanting to talk to him about? And, would he actually be able to be of any help?

"Uhm, sure." He said, blinking his eyes so that he could focus on the coming problem. "What's going on?"

For a second she sat still, but then she leaned her head back and looked up at the sky. She seemed so quiet today that Shikamaru almost started to worry. What troubled her must really have an imprint on her.

"Well, there is this person I know..."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He'd been prepared for everything, but this? Was Ino Yamanaka sitting there and about to ask him for love advice? The idea was horrifying. He'd known the girl ever since they were born. Their parents were best buddies and had often brought their whole families together on different occasions. Still, this was just too strange. As they grew up, he'd seen how Ino had looked at boys, and he had also seen how they had looked at her. It had been like looking into another world. Not that there was anything wrong with what was going on, it just seemed like his friend and those boys were on a higher level than most other in their class, including Shikamaru himself.

"He… I really thought we understood each other and that- I know it's silly, but I thought that we might just figure something out, and, you know, that everything would just be… fine, I guess." Her eyes were looking out on the town, but her gaze was distant.

"Oh?" he swallowed. He really felt like he didn't want to be a part of this. Girls always meant trouble in some way or another, and love seemed to be one of the biggest problems of a girl. "So, eh, did it?"

"No!" She snapped at him, and Shikamaru almost jumped out of his skin. "Do you think I'd be here if it was?" Suddenly she dropped back and landed on her back beside her friend. "It didn't go well. Not at all. I- I just don't understand why nothing goes right in my life. I mean, I'm pretty, I'm kinda smart- Hey, wipe off that grin!" She sent the boy a glare as she continued. "So I'm not a genius like you, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. So why is it that even though I try my best to make it work with someone, it still doesn't last for long? Is it just that I'm not meant to be with anyone?"

Shikamaru felt as he was caught in a corner. Whatever answer he might give her, it would still be a mistake. He could say that it really wasn't her fault and that it would work out someday, but he knew she wouldn't like that. Ino would want to know why, and he didn't have an answer to it. He just knew that she was right. Sometimes it seemed like it never would work out, no matter how hard you tried. It was just a part of life, a part that he himself had learned to accept.

"I wouldn't overthink it if I was you. Sometimes it's just like that for a while. You're unsure on what you want, and you just try a lot of stuff to find it out. Maybe you just haven't found what's the best for you yet."

"Wait a minute…." Ino said, wrinkling her eyebrows. "I think I've heard that somewhere before… I- Ah! I remember!" Then her face flushed in a red color. "Shikamaru! This is not a joke! I'm talking about my heart and feelings here, not about choosing a weapon!"

"But isn't it kind of the same?" He asked, and hurried to continue before she could cut him of. "I mean, Asuma told us that we had to choose carefully what weapon we wanted. The weapon would be with us our entire life and it's important that you know it and can trust it.'Cause, if you don't, then you might die." Shikamaru did his best to explain, and as he did, Ino seemed to calm down a little. "The same thing goes for a relationship. That's my opinion at least. I think that if you just rush things and just grabs the first and best guy you can find, it can work out fine, sure, but when you feel like it cracks between the two of you, isn't that a sign that he isn't made to be yours?"

They sat silence for a while as Ino considered his words. They were wise, she had to agree on that. And, wasn't that why she had chosen to go to him of all people? She had thought of talking to some of her fellow kunoichi or even Kurenai but, even though they might share her experience, what Ino needed wasn't compassion and support, but advice. That was why she'd sought out her best friend. He always knew what to do when times were hard. He was the only one that she could trust to take care of her problems and to always be there for her.

"I-" she started, but changed her mind. It could wait until another time. "Thank you." She got on her feet and looked down at the village.

"So, that's all?" Shikamaru asked, already lying back down to take a nap. "Well, I guess I-"

"No, you're not." Ino went over to him and reached out a helping hand. "You're coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because we gotta find Chouji and inform him of the mission."

"What mission?"

"Geez, sometimes I really wonder if you even listen to me." she complained as she pulled him up. "Come on, I'll tell you when we find him, okay?"

"... okay"

"Hurry up, we're already late. Can you be any slower?"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. Once again he was a target, but that was Ino for you. And he wouldn't have wanted her any other way.

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please tell me what you thin, okay?

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
